


Anything To See Them Happy

by writingGingerWeirdo1226



Series: Langst One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Mind Meld, Selfless Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingGingerWeirdo1226/pseuds/writingGingerWeirdo1226
Summary: Do you ever want to run away and start over? Wipe the slate clean. Begin all over again with a blank canvas? It's okay, we all feel that way sometimes. It doesn't mean you don't love your life or the people in it. It doesn't mean that you wouldn't give your work last breath to see them happy. Sometimes when we yearn to be selfish, it means we have been selfless too long. - Lang LeavLance has been selfless too long but it's okay, the team will help him get through it. Once they realize that their blue boy isn't as happy as he seems and his perfect family isn't so perfect at all...





	Anything To See Them Happy

**|• Lance's POV •|**

I lay awake at night, or what we have deemed night in space, thinking of the past… what I used to do when I was awake at this time. All the sleepless nights only to have to 'wake up' and go to school hours later…

**|• Flashback •|**

I stare at my desk that's covered in papers, bills to be exact, my glasses on my face as I read one of the bills. My family didn't like me worrying about the bills but I had to, I had to help them.   
My mother was a nurse but after she was diagnosed with a mental illness she was put on disability and gets a small check every month to help though it doesn't help much, my siblings, well the older ones anyway, all have part time Jobs to help pay the bills but Allie and Alexander, the eldest and only ones who are old enough to have a full time job, can't hold a job. I, however, have multiple jobs to help out along with babysitting my younger siblings who couldn't be alone and making sure I get all A's or at least B's in school so I can go to a good school and be the first to graduate. Truthfully I had given up hope that I would achieve my dream of being a pilot and exploring the mysterious skies but my mama always tells me to reach for the stars and so I did, yesterday I sent in my application for Garrison but now I must wait and until them I have other things to worry about them some school I won't even be able to get into and even if I do I won't be able to pay whatever money they need. As it is I had to sell all my medals and trophies from swimming to be able to keep food on the table for my siblings.

You may be wondering why my father doesn't help… well the day my mother was diagnosed my father left us, before that day we were the perfect family though a little big and loud we loved each other and we're always there for each other. Still am but it's changed… ever since that day I made a promise to never abandon my family. That is a promise I will never break.   
I sigh and go back to the bills, I shouldn't be thinking about all that right now, I have things to do to keep this family afloat...

**|•End of Flashback •|**

I chuckle humorously, guess I ended up breaking that promise… tears slip out of my eyes imagining all the things my family probably had gone through since I left all of a sudden on top of mourning me they had to get more jobs now that the Garrison isn't giving my family a monthly payment. Oh right, another thing I forgot. I got my reply from the Garrison about 2 weeks after that night, I needed to go do a test to see how strong I was physically, mentally and in my flying skill. Turns out, I was pretty good. They told me that they would do anything (or almost anything) to get me to go to the Garrison and work for them on the side, I told them that they needed to send my family monthly payments, more than enough to get them by, and I would go.   
They didn't care if I got good grades so long as I did good work for them, I helped build and test the ship for the Kerberos mission, I had been extremely disappointed when I found out it had failed, turns out it was a good thing they didn't care about my grades because between working for the Garrison and doing school at the Garrison all while maintaining healthy relationships with the people at my school making sure they didn't expect me to be working for Garrison as well, we'll I didn't have much time to study. If it wasn't for Keith dropping out I wouldn't have even been able to get into cargo class which honestly I didn't care about so long as my family was happy and healthy. They were the only thing that mattered in my mind. Of course then I was shipped off to space in a giant robot lion with my 'rival', my idol and my two best friends.

Funny how the person who was supposed to be my rival became something so different than a mere rival… I thought glancing over at my boyfriend who lay next to me, fast asleep. I lay my head down on his chest and curl up to him, he doesn't move much besides to wrap his arms around me in his sleep and bring me closer to him which makes me smile before my mind once again goes back to my family. I have to get home, for them.

**|• Later That Week •|**

The team and I were sitting around in the lounge area in the castle talking about what we missed the most about Earth.  
"I miss the beaches, watching the sunsets with my siblings and the barbecues my family always had every time I went home…" I said with a smile on my face as I cuddled into Keith's side.  
"Oh right you're perfect family." Pidge said with a scoff making me frown.  
"Pidge." Shiro said in a scolding tone.  
"Well it's true, from everything Lance has told us his family is perfect." Pidge said, I frowned even more if possible which I'm sure Keith would notice if he hadn't been staring so intensely at Pidge with annoyment in his eyes.  
"Pidge." Shiro repeated clearly disappointed in them.  
"No it's fine, Shiro. Pidge is right, everything I've told you about my family leads it to seem like my family is perfect. Like my life before Voltron was perfect." I told them, agreeing with Pidge and wishing that my family actually was perfect.  
"Lance, what do you mean?" Keith said instantly catching onto my choice of words as he stared down at me in concern.  
"All I'm trying to say is… my life isn't as perfect as it seems." I told them before standing up, suddenly feeling cold from being out of Keith's arms, and walking away from the team.

|• The Next Day •|

I hid in my old room all day and hadn't talked to the team no matter how much they (Keith) tried to talk to me. However, when the alarms went off in the morning I got up and put on my armor in a hurry, grabbing my Bayard and not even bothering to fix my hair or do my usual skin care routine instead rushing to the main deck to find everyone standing there staring at me, clearly not prepared for a fight as they're all dressed in their regular clothes which means…  
"You tricked me!" I said loudly, obviously annoyed.  
"I'm sorry Lance, but it was the only way you would come out of your old room." Allura replied with a sympathetic look.  
"Lance we just want to talk, we've-" Shiro is interrupted by Pidge saying, "*cough* Keith *cough*" which he ignores and continues, "all been worried about you. We just want to know what we can do to help…"   
"Nothing. You can't do anything, just leave me alone." I said, surprising them with my tone and the glare pointed at them.  
"You must still go to training as usual." Alurra told me as I walked out the door, I rolled my eyes and carried on to the viewing room where I sit down and stare out at the stars.

**|• Later •|**

I head onto the training deck as usual with a cheery smile on my face, choosing to just pretend everything is normal and that nothing happened instead of facing the truth as I sit down next to Keith since everyone is sitting in a circle.  
"What did Allura choose for our torture today?" I joked, feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares.  
"Lance, are you okay?" Keith asks me worriedly.  
"Why wouldn't I be mullet?" I replied with a question instead of a straightforward answer which he doesn't seem to like but doesn't question.  
"Today we are going to be doing a mind meld session for team bonding as it has come to my attention that there is some secrets and as you know there shouldn't be any secrets between paladins." Allura told us as helmets appeared in front of us, I glared at the helmet but didn't fight it as I put on the helmet and tried to prepare myself as I would soon be face to face with my worst nightmare. A million thoughts already going through my head like 'Are they gonna hate me after this? Of course they will, I lied to them. All of them. Worst of all… I lied to Keith.'

However no matter how much preparation I had, I would never have been prepared for what happened next…

**|☆ 1,511 Words ☆|**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing the first Voltron one shot 'Not Silent Anymore' so I decided to start a one shot series. I would like to eventually make a multi-chspter fanfiction for the Fandom but at the moment I'm too busy. Also there will most definitely be a sequel to this in case anyone is wondering.


End file.
